


Becoming Blam

by Julia3132



Series: Becoming Blam [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Animals bring them together, Blam Week 2016, Day 5, Finally!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Lord Tubbington is on the loose.





	1. That Damn Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Blam Week 2016 Day 5 Animals bring them together
> 
> Final 2 drabbles in series
> 
> I'm 2 words over and I'm not looking for them!

“Sam, we have checked every inch of this storage closet.”

 

“I know, I just don’t want to help look any more. I mean Brittany broke up with me in a text because of that damn cat.”

 

“That was four weeks ago. Are you OK Sammy?”

 

“I’m fine. I just hate the cat.”

 

“Need a hug?”

 

“Yes! Your hugs always make me feel so much better.”

 

“I love you Sam. You’re my best…”

 

“Don’t say it. Please don’t. Can you just say I love you?”

 

**_ 20 minutes later _ **

From Kitty/To Gleeks: Britt found Lord Tubbington, but I found Blam! Together! Together-Together!

 


	2. Facebook Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let everyone know

  
Sam Evans is in a Relationship with Blaine Anderson

Blaine Anderson is in a Relationship with Sam Evans

 

Marley: Finally!

 

Jake: Finally!

 

Sam's Mom: Finally!

 

Sam: MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Mike: We get it. You all saw it coming

 

Unique: Yes we did!

 

Artie: It helped that we were here to see the heart-eyes.

 

Blaine: Thanks everyone!

 

Kitty: Mike, Puck, Hudson, Lopez, Tina, you all me $50. Before Schue’s wedding, bitches!

 

Tina: I believed in you Blaine, I was just betting on after the wedding. You are supposed to be MY date.

 

Kurt: Will somebody explain to me what the hell is going on!?!

 


End file.
